Various techniques are known for repairing tissue and muscle wall defects, including hernia defects such as inguinal and ventral hernias. Such repair procedures typically employ open surgical or laparoscopic techniques. A hernia repair may involve the use of an implantable prosthesis, such as a mesh plug and/or patch, that is employed to plug and/or cover the defect.